Template talk:Sidebar individual
Initial proposal I would like to propose a Sidebar Template for Characters. I have noticed that there are almost as many variations on the sidebar as there are characters. Obviously not all information will be available on every character, but we should still strive to make this as uniform as possible. I tried to search through as many different characters as possible to find what most of them have in common and give it some logical order. If more than one actor has played the role, I'm not sure whether we should make it as above or more like Jean-Luc Picard's, Keiko O'Brien's or Amanda Grayson's sidebar. Another problem is it doesn't really work for Data, The Doctor or any other non-biological character. But those have pretty solid sidebars anyways. I wanted to put this up for consensus and then maybe someone with a little more experience can help by actually creating the template. Also, if this is approved, how does it get implemented across the wiki? --Topher 13:37, 19 September 2007 (UTC) : This kind of comes across to me as a bit of overkill. I'm not sure the sidebar shouldn't be a summary of or substitute for the "personal life" section. --Alan del Beccio Most character articles have a sidebar very similar to this one already, but they are just not organized in the same order. All I am suggesting is that if a character has a sidebar (which most do and most contain the same information) that it all be uniform. If the purpose of the sidebar is not to give all this information then a lot of editing needs to be done to a lot of character sidebars to remove "extraneous" information. Most articles will not have a sidebar this long since we don't have canon information for each item for any single character. There are three categories that I agree might be a little unnecessary: Occupation, Rank, and Marital Status. Occupation can be gleaned from the article. You can see what rank a character is based on the latest picture caption. Marital Status is a little more fuzzy. Characters who were never married should not have "single" listed. This just seems strange. Married characters would be noticeable because Spouse would be filled in. However, a character like Katherine Pulaski has spouses with unknown names and Marital status has some pertinent information in it. --Topher 20:17, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::"Uniformity" could also mean to remove entries from sidebars to the main text or at least changing the current content, though. ::Take the images, for example. Your suggestion allows up to three images, one "early", one "late", one "alternate actor". Why, for example, would we want to have different orders for these pictures on TOS and other character pages? Let's choose one or the other, but let's stick to that order throughout. Then again, if we're already talking about and deciding that, another option would be to just use one "typical" image instead of an "early" and a "late" one. This would lead to more uniformity in regard to minor characters, which we only have one image of anyway. Also, what about that "alternate actor" image. Do we really need it in the sidebar? Do we need it on top of two other images? Doesn't it break the POV, anyway? What if there are several "alternate" images? -- Cid Highwind 13:40, 20 September 2007 (UTC) I was just basing the images on what is already being done. I personally feel that it would be best to have them all the same. And by the same, I mean all "late" ones first. However, this is not the way the sidebars are currently being executed. That way, if the latest image is above the information, then underneath is a chronological viewing of the character. It doesn't really break POV by showing different actors playing the same character. You would have a picture of the actor as the character not just some random photo of the actor. Take Spock for example. He has been played not only by Nimoy, but was played by five different actors in addition to Nimoy during and will have one more actor play the character in . To have a picture of Nimoy as Spock from either his TNG appearance or from at the top and then a picture of Quinto as Spock underneath the info would not be breaking POV as long as the captions weren't "Nimoy as Spock" and "Quinto as Spock". As far as adding a picture of each of the actors that played Spock during ST:III, that is probably extraneous. Take a look at my example Spock sidebar to the right. A limit of one main "late/typical" image up top and two chronological pictures underneath would be as many as most characters would need. However, this does technically go against the MA Manual of Style that reads, "Sidebars should have no, one (at the top) or two (at the top and at the bottom) images." I admit that Amanda Grayson's sidebar is probably a little overkill. Four images for a relatively minor character is going overboard. Animated Series images and images from either alternate timelines, dreams/mental images (like the first Amanda pic), or holographic representations should not be included in the sidebar. Also, aside from the images, I just put out all the information that any of the sidebars I looked at had on them. If we want to scale back the scope of what goes into the sidebar, then by all means let's review it. The reason why I think a template is necessary is so that you can look up and down any character's sidebar and see everything in the same order with each category called the same thing in every article. ::What I meant re:POV is not that it would break our POV to simply have an alternate actor image there, but to identify it as such. If that isn't what you meant, then everything should be fine. Regarding the amount of images - if there are more than two images, then the nearby article body should probably be long enough to contain at least one of them, right? :) ::If we implement this sidebar, I'd like it to not have more than two images. The most prominent image (at the top) should then be one that's easily recognizable - not necessarily the first, last or any other specific timeframe, but one where even Joe Starwarsfan would say "Hey! That's character X!" ;) The other image should then be optional (for minor characters where only one image is necessary) and show (in that order) either the "most important other" actor playing the role, or the same actor under "most different" circumstances (for example, if Riker's top image is from TNG Season 5, then the other one should show him without beard, Season 1 or Nemesis). -- Cid Highwind 09:32, 21 September 2007 (UTC) :::The sidebar to the right looks good to me. Just my two 1/2 cents. --From Andoria with Love 06:26, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Cid, I'm glad we're on the same page with the POV. Only in the meta would an image be referred to as "alternate actor." The only issue I have with making the most prominent image the "easily recognizable" one is that it leaves it open to almost too much interpretation. Take Scotty for example. Some would argue that he is most recognizable as the thin clean-shaven red-shirted chief engineer. I would probably pick the heavier movie version. Which is "correct"? I would suggest that, particularly for TOS we choose whether we want the "movie version" or the "series version" since for the other casts the differences are not nearly as abundant. If we're trying to please Joe Starwarsfan, he probably skews a little younger and would have more recognition of the movie versions. But if we are concerned with Joe Public he would likely have a more diverse view and would mix and match depending on the character. Some would be recognizable either way (Kirk, Spock, McCoy). Others would be one way or the other based on your viewpoint. On another note, I am still hoping to sway you on this two image limit. Particularly for TOS, I think it is important to be able to have 3 images. The Scotty example is a good one. Once the new movie comes out next year, which would you leave off, series Scotty, first-six-films Scotty, or the new Scotty? Does anyone else have any opinions on the subject? Pretty much only been Cid and me talking about this. I would love to get some more opinions. --Topher 09:40, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Are there any more objections to this sidebar? Any more suggestions for this sidebar? Still looking for some sort of a consensus, which is not made by Cid and I discussing it and Alan mostly objecting to it on principle and Shran giving it the thumbs up. Where are all the other admins who usually weigh in on such things? --Topher 06:31, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Three images sound fine to me, at least for TOS and perhaps Picard (As the actor who played Shinzon was a "young" Picard), for the most part in the sidebar, it probably is fine at two. The only other thing I can recomend is using the varible field code, so that any unknown field is not showing.--Terran Officer 22:12, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::::: So, I'm no admin, but I've got two cents here... I've recently undertaken translating the TOS character articles into Esperanto and since I've got almost a clean slate to work with, I have also been troubled by the sidebars inconsistency. I'm mostly bugged by the family section. It just seems silly to list somebody's grandparents as if it's some sort of vital information. Spouses? Children? Maybe, but let's hope there's never a canon main character with fifty wives or one thousand babies that are all named on-screen. Not only that, but different species have different manners of bonding, right? The more than a betrothal, less than a marriage Vulcan thing seems to fit. Does T'Pring go in the sidebar? Location of death also seems to be something that seems like a logical fit to the character sidebar. Regarding images, it seems like the only way to go is multiple images. But it's possible that some lateral thoughts could be considered. Breaking away from the traditional sidebar image on top thinking... slideshow on top (not even sure of how that would be done via wikia); slightly smaller images in a horizontal series just under the character summary and not part of the sidebar at all; A top image as usual, but with a section of half- or quarter--sized images at the bottom (see sample (it looks like it could use a line to distinguish it as a gallery, though -- also the images should be of consistent aspect ratios or it looks just a wee bit sloppy as you can see). --Hoogamagoo 17:06, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I'm glad someone has finally put in some ideas on this subject again. Unfortunately this seems to have stalled out months ago and with little to no admin support for it, I'm afraid it's been fairly doomed. That said, I still find it a valid topic for discussion. The problem was no one was willing to help get it off the ground since it was met with such ambivalence. Not very many people saw a need for a standardized sidebar even though there are standardized sidebars for just about every other major topic/category. As for your example, I really like the gallery idea you've got going on. The only issue might be if you have an odd number of pictures for the bottom section. If, for example, you wanted to add a picture from TAS, you could do it as I did to the right and span two columns. I think that might add some difficult programming to the template. That's one of the reasons why I stopped pushing this. I didn't have the skills to finish it and there wasn't anyone stepping up to volunteer. I also appreciate the compromise of having fewer categories. It does, admittedly, streamline things. I was basically using what people had already done and standardized things. It was pretty cluttered before, but I was trying not to step on other archivists' toes. –Topher 09:14, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I think I've got the Gallery programming figured (see wikitext). This is lacking a few of the potential parameters, but here's a basic attempt. You can see it in action (albeit in Esperanto) here. Basically, it works out this way. If there's only one bottom image, it dumps the word Gallery and makes a 200px image as before. If there are more than one image (up to 6), it's half sized, and the odd ones get their own row. }} | !colspan="2" Gallery - colspan="1" align="center" width="100px" colspan="1" align="center" width="100px" - } | colspan="1" align="center" width="60px" }}} } | colspan="1" align="center" width="60px" }}} | } | colspan="2" align="center" width="200px" }} - } | colspan="2" align="center" width="100px" }}} }} } | - colspan="1" align="center" width="100px" colspan="1" align="center" width="100px" - } | colspan="1" align="center" width="60px" }}} } | colspan="1" align="center" width="60px" }}} | } | - colspan="2" align="center" width="100px" }} - } | colspan="2" align="center" width="60px" }}} }} } | - colspan="1" align="center" width="100px" class="sb-right" colspan="1" align="center" width="100px" - } | class="sb-left" colspan="1" align="center" align="center" width="60px" }}} } | class="sb-right" colspan="1" align="center" width="60px" }}} | } | - colspan="2" align="center" width="100px" }} - } | class="sb-both" colspan="2" align="center" width="60px" }}} }} |} :::::So, what do y'all think of that. I'd put in the other params, but I'm sleepy now. The documentation for wikitext is a bit, ...um ... difficult to decipher sometimes... Hoogamagoo 23:36, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: I just added the pre tags to show the code. Still on the learning curve, here. Hoogamagoo 13:31, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Is there a way to narrow it back down to the approximately the width of the top pic? It's a little too imposing for those of us used to the english version sidebars like actor, etc. – Topher 12:10, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I officially declare nested tables within conditional statements in wikitext to be evil (or at least unintuitive -- egad, all those pipes and exclamation marks for pipes --who thought this was a good idea?"). With that noted, here is another attempt. It is now slender as requested. If there are any other issues with it, I suggest that somebody else take a crack at it, as I have had more than enough crack at this point. Again you can check it out here. }} | - colspan="2" align="center" - colspan="2" align="center" Gallery - align="center" width="85" align="center" width="85" - } | align="center" width="85" }}} } | align="center" width="85" }}} | } | colspan="2" align="center" width="190" }} - } | colspan="2" align="center" width="190" }}} }} } | - align="center" width="85" align="center" width="85" - } | align="center" width="85" }}} } | align="center" width="85" }}} | } | - colspan="2" align="center" width="200" }} - } | colspan="2" align="center" width="190" }}} }} } | - align="center" width="100" align="center" width="100" - } | class="sb-left" colspan="1" align="center" align="center" width="85" }}} } | class="sb-right" colspan="1" align="center" width="85" }}} | } | - colspan="2" align="center" width="190" }} - } | colspan="2" align="center" width="190" }}} |} }} |} :::::Hoogamagoo 20:38, 14 December 2007 (UTC) That looks much better! Great work, Hoogamagoo! Only thing I see is the "Spock (2268) pic is very far to the left. Or the Ambassador Spock pic is too far to the center, I can't tell which. The unintuitiveness you mentioned is likely why I never managed to get this done for the English wiki. Thank you for taking the time to do this. I hope we can round up some support on the english wiki and get this thing off the ground here. I think it clears up so many of the issues that the admins were having with it and makes it a viable template for the character pages. –Topher 02:11, 18 December 2007 (UTC) My initial proposal got very little response, but it could benefit this template now that it's been started. – Topher 05:16, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Two Suggestions Not a bad idea at all. I have two suggestions though. First, is there any way to remove the white space now created on either side of the sidebar? It looked better pre-template if the image stretched all the way to the edges of the siebar. Second, the actor line should be italics, as it's out of universe.– Cleanse 12:26, 20 April 2008 (UTC) In Universe Status The sidebar seems to be really out of tense for MA and seems to show everything in present tense. *Status - well, the general assumption is everyone is deceased. *Martial Status - Well...they're all dead...so they're not married. I know it's no big deal but I guess the question is Is that information necessary? What say you oh great community? – Morder 07:56, 18 June 2008 (UTC) :I'd hate to lose "Marital status" as we know that for many main characters. It would probably be best if we followed the example of starship listings and have - "Active (2380)" or whatever. So basically their last known status. The same could go with marital status ie. "Divorced (2350)" etc. – Cleanse 08:44, 18 June 2008 (UTC) I was actually going to post that just now since I saw it on a couple pages so I support something like that. :) – Morder 10:00, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Sidebar should have an in-universe name It should be sidebar person or something. "Sidebar character" breaks the in-universe POV of the article. Compare with . --bp 00:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :How about Sidebar individual? --Golden Monkey 00:45, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Individual is consistent with the rest of the naming on site, so I second that idea. - 12:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC) How 'bout . --bp 12:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) --Idiocracy joke... individual is fine. --bp 12:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No one else answered this...really? Wow...as for the suggestion, I'd be down with that, after all everything else seems to have an "in universe" name, but I suppose it wouldn't really matter per se. Could go either way, I guess is what i mean, but an in universe approach to the name may have a better appeal to it, as it'd fit with the rest of the wiki and also that's what a good deal of other wiki's do with content like this.--Terran Officer 02:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gallery in the sidebar Just to be clear, I'm against multiple images in the sidebar, but there's got to be some better way than that template garbage above. Here it is using a in a sidebar. CSS could change the way it looks. --bp 11:15, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That just looks misaligned and wrong, in my opinion, and no amount of CSS being thrown at that is going to fix it. I believe we shouldn't follow that way. -- Cid Highwind 11:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Looks better than the mess above. Though we shouldn't have anything like that in the sidebar at all. — Morder (talk) 11:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That's true, but "that mess" hasn't made it into the template after first being suggested 2+ years ago. I think it's safe to consider that suggestion dead for now. ;) -- Cid Highwind 12:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Cid, you are so often misaligned and wrong. A small amount of CSS could make it look the same as the result above. They have almost identical structure in HTML. The difference is style. Anyway... --bp 05:13, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Affiliation I finally decided to ask...as it seems to be somewhat interchanging or not entirely constant, but Affiliation, what's it meant to be for? The organization the person has served, or lived in/a citizen of, whatever? For Starfleet officers, I notice it tends to say "Federation Starfleet" so what are we saying, the "United Federation of Planets" and "Starfleet" or the older once semi used "Federation Starfleet" in the same vain as "Earth Starfleet"? That is does the line credit one specific organization (Starfleet, here known a Federation Starfleet) or two (UFP and Starfleet)?--Terran Officer 02:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's crediting both, but only because Starfleet has reported to two different governments, the United Federation of Planets and United Earth. If belonging to an organization automatically means you are affiliated with a government, you generally shouldn't list the government. So list known organizations first and governments second, if necessary. That's how I've been using it, hope that helps. - 03:12, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I guess it does, I still feel somewhat confused though but that's probably because it's not really clicking yet, is this a set "style" of doing it, or does it seem to have just...happened? I guess I am confused, because Memory Alpha has Starfleet as one article, and not "Earth Starfleet" or "Federation Starfleet" and there are articles on this wiki where the sidebars simply say "Starfleet", seems to me that it should simply say "Starfleet" (the era they served in would more or less indicate the "version" anyway) or perhaps the sidebar should all out say "United Federation of Planets" then "Starfleet" on another line (in the same vain that the Martok article's sidebar says Klingon Empire, Klingon High Command and House of Martok {yet it doesn't say anything about the defense force, odd}), either way I suppose. It just kind of feels to me (now that I had been thinking about it), that there's some articles doing both and some not type of deal going on, and also? There's been cases of non-Federation citizens being officers (at least with Nog), so perhaps some sort of mention or differentiation of being affiliated with the government should be made to? I notice some other wiki's tend to do that (In particular, the Babylon 5 wiki), or am I just being OCD and making a big deal out of nothing? I tend to do that, sometimes... --Terran Officer 05:14, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :It's what I've been using personally, since as far as I know there's some flexibility to what goes where in the sidebar. Look at Occupation, Martok and Worf have Chancellor of the Klingon High Council there, but Gowron has it as his rank. It seems to be both, so both seem to be right. Going back to Martok as an example, the Empire link would be redundant to me with the High Command link right there, but I don't remember Martok being part of the Klingon High Council/High Command, so maybe that one is wrong. Either way, the High Command controls the Defense Forces, so it seems like it could go either way as far as a Defense Forces link goes. Nog, on the other hand, is "probably" a Federation citizen, as least in the bg info, but there could be a Ferengi Alliance link in there also. As for disambiguation between which government Starfleet is reporting to, that is probably left over from when there were two Starfleet articles; it could just say Starfleet as far as I'm concerned, my only preference is that it doesn't say United Federation of Planets and then Starfleet, like at Joseph Carey. - 12:59, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I suppose I can see why you wouldn't want to mention both, technically people like Joseph Carey, Data, and so forth are serving/affiliated with Starfleet as they don't have an actual "Federation" occupation. It somewhat sounds like that the sidebars should eventually get a switch over to simply say "Starfleet", depending on how the community feels, I wouldn't be opposed to simply saying "Starfleet" and not mentioning the Federation as well, because as we've said, their job is within Starfleet. The question therefore would be, should something be done and...what effect would this have on Starship sidebars (though that's a different discussion, I'd imagine).--Terran Officer 18:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) So, does anyone else have any further input/insight onto how this is currently done and what the idea behind it is supposed to be? For instance, if the idea behind Starfleet officers is to merely list their affiliation with Starfleet should the sidebars be fixed to mention this? In a further question, what about Klingon military officers, or Cardassian military officers, etc... and something I had recently asked, people that serve on Earth Cargo Service freighters?--Terran Officer 23:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what you mean by "fixing" this to mention Starfleet. If you just want to impose some order on what this section in the sidebar is used for, I would say go ahead. This has been here for a few weeks already, and the whole idea behind a wiki is that it's self correcting, so if anyone has an issue with your changes I'm sure you'll find out after making them. :) - 04:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll just go ahead and do that then, I often try to get confirmed answers before I do anything though (as sometimes people not doing just that tend to incite negative reactions), but I'll take your response as answer enough. --Terran Officer 04:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I get what you're saying, and I know I've incited my fair share of negative reactions for not asking. I'm just saying that a week to two weeks is more than enough time for anyone who is interested, and paying attention to the talk pages, to see a post and respond. - 05:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Cause of death Should there be a "cause of death" (where known) variable in the template? Is that something you think might be helpful?--LauraCC (talk) 15:56, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Not really. A sidebar shouldn't have excessive info in it. They're already leaning toward that point as is. -- sulfur (talk) 20:55, March 19, 2016 (UTC) The intention is to create something you can glance at and get vital statistics, right? Maybe time for a re-assessment in general of what qualifies. --LauraCC (talk) 14:52, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. The basic information. This thing has grown substantially over time. To my mind the important bits are: :* image + imagecap (all) :* gender :* species :* height :* weight :* affiliation :* rank :* status :* datestatus (req'd for status) :* born :* died :* parents (combination of "mother" and "father") :* owner :* sibling :* children :* marital status :* spouse :* actor :Ones I see as unnecessary are "relative", "occupation", "serial number" (only applies to two people I think), "blood type" (only a couple of people), "captain's woman". -- sulfur (talk) 15:32, March 21, 2016 (UTC) I suppose cause of death could go in brackets beside "died" just as "status" and "datestatus" have done. --LauraCC (talk) 15:35, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Wonder what you'd think of having aliases listed in this template? --LauraCC (talk) 19:19, March 2, 2017 (UTC) Image caps not visible Currently, image caps (imagecap, imagecap2, imagecap3) are turned into "title" attributes of images. This causes some issues when links are put there. E.g. Jean-Luc_Picard, Kahless the Unforgettable, Christopher Pike. Why not just place them below the image? andrybak (talk) 17:20, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :Simple. Captions shouldn't have formatting or links. The ones that do need to be fixed. -- sulfur (talk) 23:54, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Gender Neutral There needs to be some change in the way Gender is portrayed in the Sidebar. For instance Data appears as a Human Male and Odo appears as a Bajoran Male, but neither actually have defined genders. More precise, Odo does not have a Gender when he is a rock and can be any species and any Gender, Male, Female and others. I propose simply adding an Appearance below the Gender as an alternative option, just as it is with The Doctor and other Holograms. Furthermore, if there is a box for Spouse and not Husband and Wife, why should there be a Father and Mother box? It should just be Parent(s) as same as Children. There could also be an additional box below for Creator(s) for organic and artificial being that have no biological or adoptive Parent(s). --Elijah42 (talk) 01:09, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :That argument doesn't hold water, since Data was built and programmed to be "male", and Odo chooses to normally appear as such, so they are "male" in all the ways that "label" would apply for "constructed" and "fluid" species. The Doctor is a "species" that has no "natural" appearance, so another option was required, but not here. The "species" pages for both of those examples should handle the gender issue, not the sidebar for an individual. :That said, I don't really think we need to make a distinction between any relatives, but the point of a template is to eliminate, or at least reduce, the amount of stylizing code needed on each page. The question here is are there enough instances of both fields being filled to warrant not having to place a bunch of html on those pages to list them both in one call. Clearly, that was the thought when those calls were added, so are you suggesting that isn't the case, or did you not consider that point? - 01:57, May 5, 2017 (UTC) The same way The Doctor has no "natural" appearance also Odo does not have. Odo is a pile of goo in natural state. The Doctor is a pile of data in a computer in natural state. They both appear and identify as Male. If you are saying that Gender should reflect their personal identity then both should be identified with Gender: Male. Or both should be Identified with Appearance: Human(Bajoran) Male.The Doctor did explicitly add Sexual identity as a subroutine and even offered to share it with EMH II. The other issue is with the Female Changeling page. It says Gender: None(Female in Appearance). Does this not warrant to put instead just Appearance: Female and leave the Gender box blank? Any way, should at least Appearance not be added as an option below Gender? In regards to the Parent(s) issue, what should be put if we do not know the Gender of a Parent? Should then not Parent(s) at least be added as an option? I see there is a "Captain's Woman" option. Which I assume is from the Mirror Universe or something and I can't imagine more than a couple Characters have anything there.--Elijah42 (talk) 02:29, May 5, 2017 (UTC) :The Female Changeling really should just be listed as female, since it's right in the name and the gender specific pronouns are used in relation to her character. That's also a special case for pretty much that one page only. Captain's woman is there because of an issue with having them under spouse, since that's at least a "written down somewhere" custom, and the arrangement is portrayed as being a bit more formal then casually getting the full Riker on weekends. If you have some examples where the gender of the parent isn't known, that would help, since the idea is that the template should be able to handle all "common" uses, and there needs to be more than one instance for me to consider something common. - 02:44, May 5, 2017 (UTC) OK, that actually clarifies thing a lot. So, no need to change the Template then for this unique issues, but handle them on their page themselves. I do not have a specific example of a Parent that we do not know the Gender, but if I find something I will bring it up.--Elijah42 (talk) 03:11, May 5, 2017 (UTC) ::I suppose you could delete the "captain's woman" thing and just exchange "spouse" for "partner(s)" - but then you'd have to list everyone they'd ever been in a relationship with, unless you just limited it to significant relationships. Can you think of many long-term portrayed romantic relationship (such as Deanna and Will, whose relationship was shown in many episodes and films, as opposed to Chapel and Korby, who had a long-term relationship probably but little of it was mentioned) which never becomes a marital one? Kes and Neelix come to mind. --LauraCC (talk) 14:35, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Adding division to the template Would adding "division" as an option to Starfleet officer's sidebars be too much clutter/unnecessary? --LauraCC (talk) 20:22, August 23, 2017 (UTC)